Suspension systems for automotive vehicles provide vehicle passengers with a more comfortable ride. Air suspension systems utilize air springs, rather than traditional coil springs. Air suspension systems provide different suspension qualities that may be preferable in some vehicles to traditional coil spring suspensions.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.